Please Forgive Me
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Inuyasha screwed up royally. It happened slowly overtime but now he has to work to keep his mate and his wife. He promises to do a lot better.


I do not own Inuyasha. I only own this story line. be warned though that this story is very explicit.

**Please Forgive Me**

Inuyasha leaned against his mate's room. He had nearly lost his Kagome a month ago. He had promised to take care of her and he did but he had yelled at her for so long, never told her that he loved her, hadn't touched her in… Well he wasn't going to think about that. The point was that he had to do some fast talking to keep her from leaving.

Now through he was bound and determined that he was going to keep his promises.

He placed a paper bag beside her bed making sure to light the candles he had surreptitiously laid about the room. He had bought rose petals to spread around her and some other things. She had only allowed him brief touches in the last month but that was going to change as well.

The glow about the room was soft as had been meant to be. He didn't want her getting away from him either. She was laying on her stomach on the bed her stomach on the bed in a new sleeveless black dress that was held up by buttons. Out of the bag he took out the chains he had lengthened so he could turn her over if need be. Careful to not wake her he locked her arms in peace.

He had found some flavored lotion to use. He put little dots along her back that was showing but didn't run it in yet. He took his time starting with the first button kissed her where it just was and went to the next. Inuyasha did this until he reached her waist. All the while Kagome sighed, smuggled deeper into the mattress and squirmed to get into a more comfortable position. He massaged her back deeply, thoroughly, hoping to put her in a deeper sleep, at the same time rubbing the fragrant lotion in.

Inuyasha was intent on seducing his wife out of this deep sleep when he was ready but he wanted her so far gone she wouldn't and couldn't refuse him. He slipped off his jacket that he still wore and then he went back to the button at the waist of her dress wondering what she wore underneath. His hands gentled going through the same process as he had earlier. He was pleased to find that she had worn lacy sinful red that hid very little of her derriere. He fingers passed by her bottom slowly enticing her scent to waft its way to him. He chose to leave them on her for now and slowly finished unbuttoning the dress that went to her midthighs.

She had foregone stockings this night and of that he was glad. Instead he massaged her feet, working his way up to her knees. It was time to start the process of waking her up very, very slow. He pulled a small vibrating bullet from his bag and placed it in her butt hole on low. Kagome moaned and squirmed at the intrusion but she didn't wake up yet. Good because he wasn't ready, he was by all means ready for her.

He clasped his hands at her waist before turning her over almost crisscrossing her arms. She was beautiful. How could he have almost lost this? How could have been so stupid? It didn't matter now because he was keeping this. He whispered something in her ear as he nibbled at the sensitive point behind it. He took off his shirt, he wanted to touch her in every way possible. His claws ran down her arms wondering when she was going to wake up. There was a somewhat louder moan and a whispered Inuyasha in the air.

She wasn't awake yet though. He licked under her chin creating a vibrating in her throat in which he very happily made grow by nibbling on the side of her throat. Kagome's mating mark was glowing slightly; her scent had been growing even though he hadn't taken off her panties yet. The thought made his eyes roll in pleasure when he did that. He nibbled the mating mark licking it to sooth and arouse. On his middle finger her placed a vibrator and ran it down her chest not missing her already hardened nipples or the sensitive underside of her breast. He rested it on her stomach just above her panty line that was just above the v of her legs.

The other hand made its way to one slightly tanned breast while he ate at the other. His hands were still full of the lotion that he had used on her backside so the smell only spread as did his hands. Kagome was moaning and gasping now but he had yet to put anything on a higher power yet. He went and did that with the small vibrator in her bottom and placed one in her front on low just for a moment. He finished suckling on her nipples and went to the underside. Just a little bit more. He cut off the side of her underwear swearing he would buy her three more to replace the one. Inuyasha turned up all the vibrators another notch and went back to her underside that he hadn't finished. The chains rattled a little and he heard what he wanted. "Oh god, Inuyasha." The whisper was breathless but she was awake.

Kagome was coming out of a deep haze of a dream. She hadn't ever dreamed something so erotic in her life. Something slow and sensual was beckoning her awake. The smell of strawberries permeated the air and her lower region felt as if she were vibrating. The stimulation was waking her up but… this couldn't be. Her groggy eyes looked down to see a white head at the underside of her breast. Her whole body was sensitized. There was no way that she could move her hands. His ears had always been a little sensitive but it was his stomach that was the most. "Oh god, Inuyasha."

"Good you're awake. Did you have pleasant dreams?" He said only to turn up all the vibrators up just another notch, except he removed the one from her but and replaced it with the one he had in her pussy.

Kagome took in his arousal and that his eyes were going between red and copper right now. She nodded breathlessly only to find that it was possible to be even more turned on as she saw his naked torso and his unbuttoned and unzipped pants. Kagome couldn't believe that this was her husband doing this to her. Inuyasha had never done this to her or for her. There was no more room for any thoughts as his head and face disappeared underneath her.

Kagome's legs widened and then circled around his head as he sucked at. He was eating her to his hearts content but her body was spasming. She felt his body pulse three times signaling his change as he took the vibrator in her butt and started moving it in and out her. When he bit her she screamed the orgasm that tore through her body. Inuyasha did this again and again until she almost had no voice, or so one would think. When he placed three of his fingers inside her there was something cooling on them. He locked the other vibrator in place, held her hips down and finger pumped her until she was begging him. "Inuyasha please!"

He grunted and barked something to her. Even his demon side was being frustrating. He didn't want and nor would he allow her to cool down any as he placed yet another vibrator that fit all the way inside her. Nothing of it was sticking out except for the wire. Her husband happily got rid of his pants and undergarments and climbed on top of the bed. More yips and growls came to her but she understood perfectly when he positioned above her and his head in her lower regions.

His penis was already white with cum on it. Her whole body pushed itself up to get to him. "Mmmmm…." It was mumbled as she nibbled him, sucked and when he started pushing into her. Her stomach was giving those lovely spasms again as he pushed himself into her throat and bit her clitoris once again. Her juices were leaking out of her really quickly now as she orgasmed for a second time. He moved his tip running down her outer throat, down the valley of her breast to her stomach and stopped as he turned. "Inuyasha…" The vibrators had been pulled out but she heard some more buzzing. She didn't have time to look before he inserted his still milky tip into her. "Ohhh…" she moaned and sighed.

"We're not done." Inuyasha said in a gravelly voice. His eyes were now completely crimson. There would be no more gentleness. If she could think it would be good because she couldn't take this anymore. He thrust into her quickly, almost causing her to scream, her body tight and ready for him. He pushed and thrust faster and faster before her body convulsed and he bent down to sink his teeth into her mate mark. The pleasure that rocked her body was nothing compared to all the other orgasms. It went on and on until she was hoarse. When they came down off the high he gave her a soothing purr but didn't pull out of her. His hanyou voice broke through barely audible. "Please can we share a room again?" What could a woman say to that?

-

-

-

This is the first one that I have been able to successfully write. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
